Star Wars: Through My Eyes: Attack of the Clones: Episode I
by AustinNotADoctor
Summary: Daniel Stellan experiences pre-Clone War struggles as he travels to Naboo with his master, Devo Lon. While there, they hear that the Jedi will be needed to assist in a battle on a distant planet. At Naboo, he is overwhelmed and captured by battle droids. He has to find a way to escape and make it back in time to assist the Jedi in the uprise to a deadly war.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up on a planet where we focused on only war and slavery, I guess I didn't have the best life. I was ten when I left, now twenty, approaching my knighthood in the Jedi Order, I laugh about the times I was told I was destined to be a slave all my life. I was one of the lucky ones, especially for a human.

My life was saved by Devo Lon. He sensed I could be a powerful Jedi when he came to my home planet, Kalon. However, being brought to the Jedi Temple after that, everyone denied it. Master Yoda said that I was too old, only Devo could train me. However, I wasn't going to be worth his time, Qui Gon Jinn, passing away shortly before I was brought to the Temple, had already recruited the strongest Jedi for the future, Anakin Skywalker.

Devo did train me. He raised me, much like Anakin was raised by his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin and I basically grew up with each other after we met. Our masters often were off on special assignments. Anakin was a great friend, but he seemed corrupted. He couldn't let go of his past life, his mother especially. I understood where he was coming from, but I couldn't relate. I hated Kalon. My parents abused me, I was a slave, and every day I was lucky to get home alive. It was rare I didn't come home bleeding.

Devo has been more than a friend to me, like I said, he raised me, he's like the father I didn't get. Becoming a Jedi is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. However, it's come with some challenges. Jedi aren't allowed to love. Getting attached to someone leads to fear of losing them, and the famous quote remains: "fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering" or in other words, the Dark Side.

However, I've overcome my past, and most struggles, and now, I approach my knighthood. I will officially be Daniel Stellan, Jedi Knight. I was told I will be granted knighthood after succeeding an assignment given to me by the Jedi Council, the supreme and most pure of all the Jedi.

"Daniel!" I heard my name. I turned around in the Temple halls, it was Devo.

"Evening master. Nice night isn't it?"

"Yes Daniel. May I speak with you? Something worries me."

"Yes master, what is it?"

"I've been told your assignment...I'm forbidden from sharing with you what it is, however, I believe the Council might have misread, there's something far worse on your assignment."

I swallowed hard, nothing ever scared him before. We'd been surrounded by destroyed droids before with no hope of escape, he just told me to stay calm and use the Force. "A challenge master?"

"I cannot share any more with you, except that you will learn what it is tomorrow." He looked at me, and for what I think the first time, he was worried. "Clear your mind my padawan. You are strong enough to face whatever the challenge in front of you is," he put his hands on my shoulders, "may the Force be with you."

"Thank you, my master." I bowed, he walked away.

I walked along to my quarters for the night. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. See, I don't think I exactly am ready for knighthood. There's still many things I haven't mastered. I panic in bad situations, I can't clear my mind, and searching my feelings, what does that even mean? I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind, I tried, and for a moment, nothing existed but the Force.

I dreamt of sounds of war. Blasters firing, screaming, and lightsabers clashing. I saw me, I saw Devo Lon, hundreds of battle droids, and one, I couldn't see what it was, it held lightsabers, but it wasn't human, it wasn't alien, it wasn't droid. It was almost a hybrid of all three. I woke with a start.

It was still dark out, but my mind told me I needn't more sleep. I got up and it hit me that today was a big day. I decided to bathe, realizing that my assignment may not be the most sanitary, it might be my last opening to for a while. I put on my Jedi tunic and robes after I finished. The time of day was four thirty nine. I knew Devo was probably in the library of the Temple around this time, it might be logical to go see him beforehand.

I walked into the room and saw the neon blue shelves full of trillions of facts and information about the galaxy. I wandered around until I found him on the second level, examining a hologram.

"Morning master."

"Ah, Daniel, I sensed your presence."

"What is this you're looking at, master?" I pointed at the hologram.

"Ah, I've just been studying on the planet of Naboo. Did you not hear what has happened?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

"There was an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala last night. She's headed here now. She's staying here for some time, Anakin and Obi-Wan are going to protect her."

"That's tragic sir, but should she be safe on Coruscant? This is certainly no planet Tatooine, but there's still many criminals and villains who'd like to take her life."

"Yes indeed, but is it perhaps you doubt Anakin and Master Kenobi?"

"Absolutely not sir...I just believe she'd be safe somewhere else..." I looked around, "Why not Naboo?" I said looking at the hologram.

"You will soon learn my friend." He responded as he closed the hologram. "Come, you need to prepare yourself for today."

I'm glad I did learn patience in the Jedi Temple, because I could definitely see how anxiety could kick in at a time like today. I was just ready to be called before the Council. I knew it would be nerve wracking, but I knew that this time it meant something. I had to stay calm.

"Master?" I asked.

"Yes Daniel? What troubles you?"

"I was wondering...what if one would deny the Council's request of an assignment?"

"That is a great question Daniel. One I do not know the for sure answer to, but I can make assumptions."

"Please explain master."

"I believe it would shake the foundation of trust they have in you. Your knighthood may be postponed a year or so. You may even be expelled from the Temple."

"Has one ever denied a Council's request?"

"Daniel, you don't plan on doing such do you?" Much like last night, he looked concerned.

"Master, last night, I had a dream. I believe it was the terrible thing you mentioned. There was war going on, they were all lead by some...thing."

"Some thing you say?" He had a smile on his face this time.

"Master I wish you would take this seriously."

"Daniel, you must learn that dreams are very often inaccurate. I'm sure whatever you saw may have just been your imagination. You need to avoid this, try to clear your mind longer before sleep from now on. Relax Daniel. Be aware, but do not fear."

"Yes master."

The day went on much like any other day. The sun had finally set. Even Devo was shocked. Why hadn't I been called?

"Well, Daniel... I honestly don't know what to say."

I let that sink in. What if he'd lied to me just so I could think about it all day?

"Master...was this a test?"

"Daniel?"

"I fear you've lied to me. You were trying to corrupt me throughout the day...you knew the council would call me today! You wanted to me to show fear in front of them. Why master?"

He laughed, but it wasn't his laugh. "You've just figured this out now? You obviously aren't ready for knighthood, Daniel." Again, not his voice.

"Master?"

"Boy...I am not your master." He held out his hand, and before I experienced excruciating pain, I saw a flash of blue lightning. The impact made me fall down the nearest flight of stairs. After all my years in the Temple, I knew that this was only a skill the Sith could use.

"What...what are you?" I managed to get out. As I looked at him, he once again laughed, and as he laughed, his face turned digital. It formed into an older face than Devo, white hair and beard. His clothes changed too. He wore a cape and a leather top and pants.

"I...am the Jedi's newest enemy. I go by Count Dooku...but now, I am Darth Tyranus." I was in shock. Dooku! A Jedi master, now a Sith. I noticed my lightsaber had fallen from my reach after collapsing from the shock I received. I started to rise.

"Jedi's newest enemy?" I stuck out my hand, and using the Force, my lightsaber came to my hand. "Not if I have anything to say about it." I hit the button on my lightsaber, and from it came out a blue blade, the weapon I'd been using for years.

"Ah, the lightsaber," he started, "the weapon of a Jedi. But, also a Sith. I don't believe I'll need my old Jedi's weapon. I have this now." He reached out his hand and out came a curved lightsaber handle. He pressed the button and out came a straight, red blade. "This should be easy."

I made the first move, I jumped up over him, doing a flip, and turning to face him when I landed. As soon as my feet hit the floor, our blades had been locked. They didn't lock for long, shortly after, he was already swinging towards my feet, which I quickly parried and then went for a strike myself. The strike back from his rebound was enough to make me fall on my behind. He swung his lightsaber down at my neck, I quickly rolled out of the way, and then tripped him. He was quick to his feet however. I then swung at him with my blade, which he simply caught my hand with his own.

I looked into his eyes. He was no longer a Jedi. His eyes were full of hate. He wanted me dead. He was about to get his wish. He moved his lightsaber towards my hand. No, not my hand, my lightsaber handle. The blade would be enough to block whatever he was aiming towards, but the handle itself and my lack of strength from the battle, no. His blade passed through my lightsaber like butter. I watched the blade fade as the lightsaber broke in half. I was defenseless. I let go, only to quickly be struck again by the blue lightning.

"A Jedi padawan thought he was a match for a Sith Lord? Child, you humor me. Now...you shall suffer." He raised out his hand. I knew what was next, he was going to torture me to death. Why wasn't anyone on the hall? I needed saving. But no one was here. I had to do the only logical thing...use the Force. The second I saw the blue, I summoned the Force. I didn't know what I wanted to happen, I just held out my hand and hoped to repel what was coming my way.

What I saw completely shocked me, not literally. The blue lightning had completely stopped in the middle. I saw his hand flex a little bit, I read his mind, he needed more power, and the lightning got closer. I closed my mind and focused on nothing but the Force. The lightning fell back. This was wearing on me though. I couldn't keep this up.

"Daniel!" I heard a voice. Dooku heard it too. He completely stopped everything, the lightning, and the power I sent at him. I looked back to see the actual Devo running, his purple lightsaber ignited.

"Ah, Devo Lon. Arrived to spoil the party...I must be off gentlemen. This will not be the last time you meet me, Darth Tyranus." And Dooku disappeared.

"DOOKU!" Devo cried out, running towards him, but it was hopeless. He was already gone. He turned to me, and put away his lightsaber. I collapsed, I hadn't realized how weak the battle had made me. He ran towards me.

"Master...Dooku, he's...he's..."

"Daniel come, we must address the Council, they've been calling you for a while now...but now I see why you haven't come. Come now."

It hurt, and it took all I had to get up and run with Devo to the Jedi Council room. When we finally reached the room, granted access to the room, as we stood before them, I collapsed.

"Daniel, is there a problem?" Master Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"N-no-yes...yes master there is." I felt Devo help raise me up, he put my arm over his shoulder to keep me hoisted up.

"Master Jedi, you haven't felt the attack on the Jedi Temple just recently?" He asked them.

"You suggest there was an attack Master Lon?" Master Windu asked him.

"Mm, yes Windu, an attack there has been." Master Yoda chimed in. "Sensed now, I have. But a Sith, or member of the Separatists, it was not I feel."

"It was a Jedi." I got out, feeling more strength return to my body. "Count Dooku. He's turned to the Dark Side, masters."

All of them started talking amongst themselves.

"Pardon me, masters, but what are we going to do about this?" I blurted.

"Nothing to be done now. A different assignment we have, Daniel Stellan." Yoda said.

"Please excuse my rudeness, but why has it taken so long? I heard first about this yesterday."

"We apologize, Stellan, but with Senator Amidala on Coruscant, we've been struggling. There's been a disturbance in the Force lately." Master Windu said.

"Hm, a role in Skywalker's mission he should take."

"Protecting the senator?"

"No." Windu said sternly. "Skywalker is to do that alone. However, we need to make sure he is successful. We are aware that Naboo still has Separatist forces on the planet. We need you to go investigate the planet. I sense a disturbance far greater than battle droids are on Naboo."

"Am I do complete this assignment alone masters?" I asked.

"A fatal mission I sense this could be...I cannot even foresee the future of this mission. Except great suffering, I fear." Windu stated.

A silence filled the room.

"I do not sense Dooku should appear on Naboo...but I sense much greater troubles, on both Naboo...and another planet. Enough this is. Understand your assignment do you, Stellan?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master."

"Who should go along with him?" Master Shaak Ti asked.

"I volunteer." Devo said clearly.

"Then it's settled." Windu said, "Master Lon and his apprentice shall go to Naboo and secure the planet for Skywalker. May the Force be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"May the Force be with you." I had always heard that over the years, since I was taken from my planet. I still don't understand it completely. We're taught that the Force is always with us. Well, I had just experienced a near-death experience, the Force was with me, even though I thought I was hopeless.

Back on my planet, we had religion. My family was apart of Christianity if my mind still serves well enough. Apparently the Force is supposed to be some religion, from ancient times. Religions have forms... Catholicism for Christians... Sunni for Muslims... Jedi and Sith for...what? The Force? The Force is too many things, and I'm still far too confused to understand. Maybe I'm not ready to be a Jedi Knight... The Force is too many things. A lifestyle, a 'force' that runs through our body...and a religion? I don't understand this.

Anyway...retracing to the awkward moment that happened right after I was dismissed from the Council.

"Wait! Master Windu!"

"Yes, Daniel?" He responded.

"While in battle with Dooku, my lightsab-"

"Say no more. We've seen to it. There is no time for you to construct a new one. Here," he put his hand in his robes and pulled out a lightsaber handle, "I hope you'll enjoy this, Stellan. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you master...masters! May the Force be with all of you." And then we left. Not exactly the most awkward thing, but it still was I guess...I'm not sure.

I was walking with Devo towards our cruiser when I started feeling it.

"Master. I feel a disturbance in the Force."

"Search your feelings Daniel, what is it?" he responded.

"Master, I'm not sure...I fear that we're headed somewhere unsafe. Unrelated to what I felt earlier. It's not as big of a threat." We stopped and faced each other.

"Daniel, there are a million threats in this world." He started, "We cannot fear the future. We must be mindful, but never fear. I will die someday. So will you, so will Master Yoda, so will everyone. You can't live in fear. Be experimental in life. Be mindful that the Force will overall, keep you safe...dead or alive." He smiled. "Come now, our speeder's waiting."

We made it to the entrance for the speeder dock, my head started hurting.

"Master...this isn't good..."

"Daniel, not another word. Clear your mind." He said sternly. We walked to the gate.

"Names please." Said the droid in charge of the gate.

"Devo Lon and Daniel Stellan. Here to pick up our speeder headed to Dock 41."

"Let me see..." the droid started. I studied it's features. It was very humanlike. It was actually wearing some sort of cape. One of its red eyes was shining, the other, covered by the cape. "It says here that you're the Jedi headed for Naboo?"

"You do not require this information." Devo said. He was trying a Jedi Mind Trick.

"Are you the Jedi headed for Naboo?" the droid said.

"We are." He confessed.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you pass." The droid hit a button and a ray shield came in front of the mouth of the gate. "And, it's my job to destroy you." The droid put his arm behind his back and pulled out a large staff, hit a button on it, and the tips of it came to life with purple electricity.

Devo and I drew our lightsabers. I saw something different when mine ignited. The blue blade I was used to didn't show, it was green.

"Stay back, droid...who sent you?" I said confidently. I was ignored though. The droid stabbed at Devo, only to meet his lightsaber, then he swiped at me, I parried. We had a two-on-one battle going on. The droid was skilled, Devo and I had to find a way to destroy it fast. If it had friends, we were done for. That's when the golden opportunity came. It focused on Devo, back completely turned on me. I took my lightsaber and took a huge swing at its head, completely knocking it off. It fell to the floor.

"Very good Dan-" Devo started. But then the droid got up. It had no regards to its beheading.

"How do you suggest we kill this thing, master?" I asked.

"Each of us take one side. Stab at the same time at the chest, on three...one...two...THREE!" We both stabbed, but Devo's blade didn't pass through. Only mine did. The droid fell down, its chest on fire. As it fell, I saw Devo on the floor, coughing.

"Master!" I came to help him up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he coughed, "just a shock. It doesn't have enough energy to kill. Quick, disarm the shields, we must hurry. We need to carry out the mission, as soon as we're in our ships, I'm sending a message to Master Windu."

"Yes master." I went over to where the droid originally stood behind the desk and disabled the controls. That's one thing I was always good at. Disabling things. Computers, ships, bombs, you name it. It's actually very complicated to disable some things. I don't even know what I'm doing most of the time. I was once asked to teach a group of younglings how to disable things. The class got cut off, I couldn't explain. My hands always do all the work for me. "The shields are down master!" I called.

"Excellent. Now we must hurry, it shouldn't take too long to get to the dock. You can pilot us there." We ran over to the speeder and quickly got strapped in. The speeder began to hover.

"Alright...set course to Starship Dock...41." I said to myself. And we got going.

"Excellent Daniel. We should be there in just a few minutes...with no distractions there is." Devo said.

"Master, you don't think...well, that the attack wasn't just a malfunction?"

"Daniel, how often do droids try and kill you when you try to get to your speeder? I don't sense the Temple is in danger, but there may be more. I feel they might not be after the Jedi in general, but you and I." He responded.

"Why would they be after us?"

"I sense there is something on Naboo...after Skywalker and Senator Amidala. We're sabotaging their plot. Slow now, Dock 41 is straight ahead." I looked ahead and there were our Starfighters. Mine was an electric green color, and Devo's was a dark maroon. I slowed and got ready to land. The speeder gently hit the ground.

Had I mentioned I hadn't left Coruscant in a very long time? In about five years, the only other planets I'd seen were Kashyyk, and Mustafar. Kashyyk was a decent planet. Very forest-like. Reminded me of home. Mustafar was by far the scariest planet I'd ever seen. Devo and I were supposed to go investigate the planet for two weeks and try to see if there were any Separatist forces there. Of course, no. There were droids, but most were servants. There were buildings, but they were all built like bases, and all ran by droids. We left after a week. Much of the planet was too dangerous to investigate. The whole planet was a volcano basically. No rivers or lakes of water. It was all lava. You were lucky if three seconds went by without hearing an eruption. I was excited to go to Naboo. I'd always heard it's a beautiful planet. It'd be nice for a change.

"Daniel take action! Battle droids!" Devo yelled.

Using the Force, I leaped out of the speeder, doing a backflip mid-air, and landing facing the droids, lightsaber ignited. I hadn't expected there to be so many. There were about twenty. Behind them I saw a tall droid, just like the one we battled at the speeder dock. I heard my automaton droid making noises loudly behind us.

"Easy R7! Master? Any ideas?" I said. I heard stress in my voice.

"Take out the droids, deflect their blasters. If they get close enough, destroy them. Leave the tall one to me." He said calmly.

"Master wait!" But he was already gone. He jumped over all of them. Pretty incredible, even for a Jedi. He landed and quickly came in contact with the tall droid. I then focused on what was in front of me. The droids were advancing. I looked at them while I deflected their blasts. They were standing in a four-by-five position. But now they were only about ten yards ahead of me. I started deflecting the blasts in ways that they would go back and hit the droid who fired. Quickly, there were only about fifteen left. I started to advance on them. I started to slash at them with my lightsaber. Before long, they were all gone. I quickly ran over to Devo and the tall droid. Lightsaber to staff, their blades had locked.

"Daniel! Hold your lightsaber in a stabbing position!" I didn't understand, but I did anyway. Devo broke the clash, and put his hand up, using the Force to throw the droid into my lightsaber. It exploded and died. "Now hurry! To the ships! We need to get out before another attack. Have your droid put up all shields, cloaks, and ready all weapons." He ordered. This time, he sounded concerned.

We climbed in. Soon, we were hovering a thousand feet from the dock. I put on my headset. "Devo? Do you copy?"

"I copy Daniel. Set for takeoff. Set all courses for Naboo. May the Force be with you, I need to contact Master Windu about the attacks."

"Yes master, over and out." I clicked off. "R7, set all courses to Naboo." The droid started doing it's droid talking, which basically was a bunch of beeping I couldn't really understand, but whatever R7 said, it came up on a small screen near the controls of my fighter. _  
_

_Am I not supposed to activate all cloaks, shields, and ready all weapons like Devo said? _Appeared on the screen.

I sighed. Automatons are always the smart, yet sassy droid. "Yes R7, I was getting to that. Please, activate all cloaks and shields. I'll also need all weapons ready. This might be rough.

The flight went far more smooth than I had figured. I had forgotten how beautiful space was. The millions of stars, all the planets. Everything.

"Daniel do you copy?" Devo called from his fighter.

"Loud and clear master, see anything?"

"Just the planet ahead. Make sure all cloaks are up. We need to go in quietly as possible."

"Yes master. Over and out."

R7 started beeping loudly. I checked the screen.

_There is an incoming message from: Anakin Skywalker._

"Put him on R7." I said. In front of my view of space, came a small blue figure, Anakin Skywalker, as a hologram.

"Anakin, is everything all right?" I asked.

"Greetings Daniel." He bowed. "Everything is okay as of now. I need you to do something, however."

"You need only ask."

"I'm aware of you and Devo's mission. I believe it is degrading that the Council doesn't believe I can protect Padmé, but it is what it is. I believe there are forces here on Naboo that could overwhelm us, so I believe it is smart that you were sent here, but I needn't worry."

"Why shouldn't you worry?"

"I plan on relocating myself and Padmé very soon, to Tatooine. I have family there I plan on...visiting." He sounded hurt. "But I need you to be careful in Naboo, Stellan. Promise me."

"Yes Anakin, but I don't think it's the best idea you go to Ta-"

"I am aware. May the Force be with you Daniel."

"Eh...as with you, Anakin." He signed off. As soon as the hologram disappeared, I saw it. Naboo. Straight ahead, it was time to land.

"Devo, can you hear me?"

"Yes, we need to begin to land. Start landing sequence."

"Roger that master. Out." I clicked off. "R7, begin landing sequence. Keep the cloak up. Land slow. We need to stay quiet. We slowly descended into the planet of Naboo. R7 beeped onto the screen _'Officially in Naboo atmosphere' _and we kept descending._  
_

"Daniel, we have Dock 512 reserved. Set the cloaking system to go off after landing. We need to hurry we have a meeting with the mayor of Naboo in less than thirty minutes."

"Wait, meeting? When did all this happen?" I asked.

"It'll all make sense soon my padawan." And we landed. The only droids around were R7 and F3 (Devo's automaton). All was good, at least, until we took a look around.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting with the mayor of Naboo City came fast. I guess my stomach was growling incredibly loud, so the mayor decided to make it short, then he planned a dinner for us later in the day. I'd never really been around someone of such authority, so it was weird. I mean, I'd talked to senators very often, living in Coruscant. But the thing was, Naboo is like a super ritsy planet. Apparently the mayor wasn't even such a big deal. The queen (formerly Padmé) was the real one in charge. It went a little like this.

Soon after we had landed, we were escorted by guards to a speeder, taking us to the mayor's office mansion. It was a grand place. We entered the mansion to be greeted by the mayor and his guards.

"Master Jedi!" He called out. He was a tall man, a little overweight, with a long, white beard. "It's an honor to finally meet you. I'm glad you're here. We have much to discuss. Might I have your names?"

Devo stepped forward. "The honor is ours. I am Jedi Master Devo Lon, this is my apprentice, Daniel Stellan."

"A pleasure, your honor." I said, bowing.

"And I, incase you hadn't known, am Mayor Jenerec. Come now, we'll take the elevator to my office." The guards lead us to a grand door. I would've never guessed it was an elevator. We went inside and the elevator shot down. I could feel we were going an incredibly fast speed, but it was a smooth ride.

"Excuse me, mayor. I noticed we are going underground?" Devo asked.

"Yes, yes...be patient Master Lon, all will be explained." he responded. The elevator stopped. We were lead into a room, it was pitch black until it was illuminated by motion lights. "Please, have a seat." That's when my stomach started growling. "Master Stellan? Is there a problem?"

I felt my face grow hot. "No your honor...see, I don't believe I've eaten in a very long time."

"Say no more! We'll cut this short, and I'll arrange a meal later." He responded.

"Please sir you don-" But he was already talking to a guard about his schedule.

Devo cleared his throat. "Now. Why exactly are we underground?"

"Ah! Yes! Sorry, but we've had to move our conference room underground. You see, the planet has had an outbreak in battle droids lately, we need to stay safe?"

"Battle droids you say?" I asked. "Have any entered the city?"

"Yes, yes. Very few however. We believe they were here to attempt assassination of...well, me. But our guarding system is top notch! None have even gotten within a thousand yards of my home! However, we believe there is going to be a raid of the city...very soon. The problem is, we don't know where they are located." The mayor explained.

"So why do you need us, Mr. Jenerec?" I asked.

"Well, we need someone to find the base. It needs to be destroyed." A guard said.

"I sense there's something far worse than a base on Naboo." Devo said. "I feel the presence of a Sith..."

"Do you think it's Dooku?" I asked.

"My padawan, the future is a blur to me at the moment. I do not see Dooku in my future. I sense something potentially far worse." He responded.

"Master Jedi," the mayor started, "If I might...you aren't afraid to find this base, are you?"

"Absolutely not!" I heard myself cry.

"Good. I have an offer for you, then. Tomorrow morning, you and a team of my guards will go out and search the planet for any droids. Do not worry, this is quite a small planet. The Gungan underwater city is nothing to worry about either by the way. Our forces there have given us no reports of anything there."

"I sense a flaw in this plan...but nevertheless, we will do as you say, your highness." Devo said.

"Splendid! Now, we have a lodge reserved for you. Our guards will take you there, and then back here in about an hour for dinner. See you soon, Jedi!" We went back in the elevator and to our speeder. It took us about five minutes to get to our lodge. It was a small, nice place, I was just glad it was all funded by the mayor. Shortly after we made it there, we had to go back. We entered the mansion, and into the elevator. This time going up.

"Master? Isn't this dangerous?"

"Daniel, I do not agree with much of what the mayor is saying. We have an added mission now however. We have to protect Naboo, and potentially, all Jedi." He said. We got to the room. Completely all windows. No walls. Just windows. I don't know why I was so paranoid. I'm supposed to be a Jedi Knight soon! A few battle droids should be nothing.

"Welcome Master Jedi! Please be seated! The first course should arrive soon. There's water on the table." The mayor chimed. I don't know how he could remain so happy. It seemed inhuman.

We sat and sipped our water. It didn't feel right being here. I felt vulnerable. Sadly, the roof wasn't a window. So if there was an aerial attack, I still wouldn't know what to do.

The first course arrived. I had zero clue of what any of it was. But I tasted everything and it was delicious. I ate until satisfied. As a Jedi, I'm not exactly supposed to glutton, so I tried to make all the taste last.

"You see, Jedi," the mayor started, "my chefs are the finest in most of the galaxy. Please, eat more."

"Thank you, but I feel we've overstayed our welcome." Devo said. That's when it started. It was a loud banging on the roof. It was almost like steps, but what could stomp that hard and not break through? Devo and I stood quickly, lightsabers drawn.

"Please Jedi! Calm down!" The mayor pleaded.

"Mayor Jenerec, please seek shelter. This could get ugly." I said sternly.

"Please! It's got to be nothing! My guards wouldn't let anything within five hundred yards of my office!" He sounded desperate. "See! It's stopped!" He was right. He stood out and looked out the window. "Must have just been a few birds..." He turned and looked at us. "Please! Relax, it was noth-"

"MAYOR GET DOWN!" I yelled. The head of a droid was upside down behind him, slowly revealing more of it's body. It was different from all droids I'd ever seen. It almost looked alien.

"What? I will not tolera-" he turned and saw it. The glass broke the second he was away. The droid was standing, facing us, with the mayor's neck in his right hand. Almost everywhere on it's body was spiked someway. It clearly had no weak points.

"WHERE IS YOUR QUEEN?" The droid demanded.

"I- can-not reveal tha-" that was his last breath. The droid took it's other hand into it's cape, pulled out a lightsaber and ignited it on the mayor's chest. The droid let out a laugh.

"WHERE IS SENATOR AMIDALA LOCATED?" The droid screeched out.

I put out my lightsaber a little further, "What business do you have with the Senator, droid?" That was my first mistake. I took a metal backhand and got thrown back into the elevator door.

"I AM NO DROID, JEDI SCUM! I AM GENERAL GRIEVOUS, WARLORD OF THE KALEESH!" The droid yelled. Shaking off the pain, I got up and ignited my lightsaber. "TWO JEDI?" Grievous said. "THIS SHOULD BE FUN. SADLY, I HAVE TO CUT THIS PARTY SHORT. YOU TWO WILL MAKE GOOD PRISONERS." He said laughing. He pulled out a speaker, "PREPARE MY CRUISER, I'M BRINGING TWO PRISONERS."

"Master?" I asked, walking next to him.

"He's dangerous...attack on three, I'd say." He said, he sounded concerned, but calm. "One...two...THREE!" All I remember is losing my lightsaber, a metal claw grasping my hand, and seeing Devo's face before I completely blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter Coming Soon!


End file.
